


Nightmares

by The_Sunflower_Seed



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crosshairs is OOC since he's a kid, Cuddles, Dotsight is crossbust's OC, Dotsight is not my OC, It's a nightmare so yeah scary things, Kup is mentioned, Maternal Instincts, Maternal love, Maybe Shockwave too??, Nightmares, Youngling!Crosshairs, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sunflower_Seed/pseuds/The_Sunflower_Seed
Summary: Crosshairs has a nightmare and his carrier, Dotsight is there to reassure her son everything's okay.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a quick preview of the new video game Little Nightmares and it inspired me to write this fic about little Crosshairs! Now the character mentioned in this fic, Dotsight, belongs to crossbust (and I do have permission to use her in this work.) Amazing artist and an inspiration with their blogs! I recommend you check them out on tumblr! Enjoy!

It was cold. Colder than he usually remembered it being. Slowly onlining his optics, Crosshairs first noted he wasn’t home. The second thing is he was in an alleyway, steam floating overhead like a makeshift cloud. With a shiver, Crosshairs sat up and realized his bed was a dirty storage box with rags acting as bedding.

The air was getting chillier and if his mom taught him anything, he should be looking for shelter and try to stay warm. Crossing his arms against his chest to keep the little warmth his frame already carried, Crosshairs set off into the alleyway, hoping to find shelter or at least know it was a prank setup by his supposed “friends”.

“Mom?” He called out tentatively, unsure of who to call for. It was instinct to call for his carrier, a paratrooper by the name of Dotsight. He was told there were a lot of similarities between him and his carrier. Hopefully, she was nearby and Cross could forget all about this incident.

His small pedes echoed around the tight brick surroundings which soon turned to metal. Outside of the metal walls, there was whistling and howling of the wind. Was he on a ship?

He dismissed it with a firm shake of his head. Dotsight wasn’t on active duty so he shouldn’t be on a ship in the first place! It was getting increasingly darker with every step and Crosshairs fiddled around with his internal settings before turning on his head lights. Still too young to have an alternative mode, Dotsight at least taught him the certain parts and mechanics of his body, telling him they’ll come in handy later.

Sort of like now.

His lights immediately slammed against a huge metallic door. It was taller than his mom! By a lot! He shook a bit at seeing how high the control panel was. It was easily big but it was out of reach! Backing up a bit, Crosshairs remembered his mother’s lesson on jumping: “ _Put distance between you and your target, get a running start, and you can never go wrong when you jump_.” He gunned it, his pedes slamming into the metal ground and launched himself upwards, successfully grasping the switch and used his body weight to sink the switch downwards.

After a few seconds of sinking, the switch clicked and the door slid apart, revealing a new hallway.

“Yeah! Piece of energon cake!” Crosshairs celebrated as he hurried inside the door. Immediately he regretted his decision. Inside the hallway turned out not to be a hallway at all. The room was a sickly gold and there was a mech with a grey frame, deactivated on the ground. From what Crosshairs could spy, this mech was torn apart. Claw marks were all over the chassis, the spark chamber clawed up towards the surface, spark now extinguished. Limbs were scattered all over the humongous cell and the only exit was the barred window on the other side of the room.

Luckily, there was a rope made of bed sheets. Crosshairs remembered doing that once. It was to get out of doing chores and he got a scolding later for worrying his carrier. Now wasn’t the time! He was in a cell and he needed to get out before whatever killed that mech got him!

Crosshairs ran to the other side of the room and grabbed the makeshift rope. He slowly made his way up the rope, his cabling straining from the exertion he needed to go upwards. Never needed to get himself ten feet off the ground before!

Something cold and slimy snapped around his ankle. Crosshairs screamed at the intruder and looked down in time to see the thing flash its mouth filled with teeth! Another scream and the youngling kicked at the weird creature, fear taking over. When it came to fight or flight option whenever in danger, Crosshairs always opted to fight. He wasn’t fast enough to run and hide.

“Get off! Get off! Get off!” He whispered harshly, stomping at the creature. It squealed and wailed at the assault, twisting and turning its slimy body around his ankle until a well-aimed heel stomp smashed the creature into the ground below. Crosshairs scurried up the rope and squeezed through the iron bars without hesitation!

“I don’t want to be here!” He jumped out and fell onto a bed. It was old and plush, dust floating up as he collided face first into it. The youngling coughed out, “Yuck!” The world around him became more sinister as he heard noises that weren’t natural.

Screeches, scraping, and an inhumane scream wafted in the distance. Crosshairs glanced his gaze upwards and his spark sunk with anxiety. It seemed like an endless labyrinth of walls, buildings, and bridges. Crosshairs craned his head back as far as it would go, trying to spot the ceiling, sky, or maybe a light source even! All it was, was an endless abyss of metal walls of varying levels with no end in sight. A bellow from a bridge prompted the youngling to look over. His body went cold, his mouth wide open in horror.

On the bridge was a mech much taller than every single mech that served alongside his mother. What made it even worse was an orange glow coming from beneath the one-eyed mech’s pedes slithered a creature much bigger and scarier than the mech itself! It was one of those things used for mining. A being like the goopy creature that tried to grab Crosshairs earlier except it was massive and metallic! The red optic was staring directly at Crosshairs and the little mech didn’t know what to do.

The mech pointed his blaster at Crosshairs and the youngling turned tail, fleeing into the alleyways. An earth-shattering bellow echoed everywhere around him, the soundwaves vibrating his struts to malfunction. Crosshairs collapsed around the corner and tried to scramble to his pedes only for them to give out from beneath him! His spark hammered wildly and erratically, as he panicked for an escape.

“Mom!” Crosshairs called out desperately, his carrier usually within shouting distance. No response except for the hissing and scrapes along the metal floor. A tentacle whipped out from the corner and snapped around his waist. His blue optics widened in horror at the predicament he was in: alone, unarmed, no training, and about to be dragged back to the mech!

“ **MOM!** ” The youngling screamed, digging his digits into the metallic ground, claw marks left behind as the tentacle slowly pulled him back towards the mech, as though taunting him about his fate.

“ **MOMMY!** ” His voice was lost to the alleys as he disappeared around the corner, hands desperately trying to grab for something to save him as he was lifted into the air. 

* * *

“Sweetspark, it’s me!” Dotsight tried to soothe to her sparkling as he thrashed in her arms, still screaming for her. At first it wasn’t so bad, he was making tiny noises in his sleep and she thought it was another data purge. They were common now since Dotsight was now more involved with this supposed “surveillance”. She didn’t want Crosshairs to be exposed to the harsh environment of the military life but she had no choice. It was either serve, get paid, and sheltered, or not serve and have her son unwatched, unprotected, and be in hazardous conditions.

“Mom! Mommy!” Crosshairs wailed again, his optics still glued shut. Dotsight tapped her sparkling’s cheeks once, twice, three times before bright blue eyes flared open, his helm snapping up in panic. His chassis heaved heavily as though he sprinted across Cybertron itself. Trying to blink away his tears, Crosshairs was face-to-face with his carrier, and relief washed over his spark.

“It’s okay sweetspark, you’re safe.” Dotsight cooed, using her thumbs to brush away her son’s tears. Crosshairs buried his head into his mother chassis, trembling with fear. She only held her son tighter, her spark sinking at the prospect of something terrorizing her son while he recharged. Gently, she placed soft kisses on the top of his helm and slowly rocked him, back and forth, listening to his cries get softer and softer until all that remained were Crosshair’s tiny hiccups.

“What on Cybertron has gotten you so scared, Crosshairs?”

He only buried his head into Dotsight’s neck and stayed silent. The paratrooper decided maybe Crosshairs needed a little bit more comfort right now. Carefully, she stood up and exited her youngling’s bedroom and made her way towards her. It was inevitable he was going to ask to sleep with his mom tonight. Even though his nightmares were rare, they were bad enough to prompt the youngling to sneak into his mother’s room and cuddle with her until the next day when she needed to leave for a mission.

Her room was very plain and simple like her son’s room except she had a bigger berth. Balancing her child with one arm wrapped around his frame, Dotsight threw the blanket open to one side, and sat down on the uncovered berth.

She loosened her arm and Crosshairs knew it meant his carrier wanted to see his face when she was talking to him. He pulled back, scared optics met with concerned optics. Dotsight’s hand rubbed up and down Crosshair’s back as she asked, “What scared you?”

A blush grazed his cheeks as he looked away. Crosshairs was supposed to be strong for his carrier! This was the opposite of strong and it was not fun to experience. Frowning at her son, Dotsight grabbed her youngling’s chin and directed it so they were staring at one another again. She dropped a kiss on his forehead, and for once, Crosshairs couldn’t bring himself to yank away. He was too tired and too scared from his nightmares to be his stubborn self.

Patiently, Dotsight waited, knowing her son would eventually answer. Crosshairs didn’t like silence.

“Had a dream about a mech with a red optic and this thing was with him.” He muttered before setting his helm back on his mother’s chassis, “H-he tried to hurt me and then this-this thing-!” Abruptly, Crosshairs stopped and buried himself in his mom’s chassis again, trying to curl into a little ball remembering those tentacle things constricting around him.

Dotsight was going to kill Kup when she next laid her optics on him! Kup had been debriefing separate teams on this mech specifically and knowing him, he probably showed Crosshairs what Shockwave has done to innocent civilians and what the cyclops was capable of. It was bad enough her youngling had to see his own carrier get put down but being shown the mechs in her line of field? This was going to be the only time she would be eligible for dishonorable discharge once she laid her servos on that mech!

With a shake of her helm, Dotsight focused her attention back on Crosshairs. She smiled as he had fallen asleep. His intakes were nice and even, his chassis slowly rising and falling in a perfect tune. Any normal parent would place their youngling back in their own berths if they were in her situation. She couldn’t bring herself to do so. He was her world and she was going to protect him with her spark.

Slowly, Dotsight maneuvered herself into bed while balancing Crosshairs as she laid down. With her free arm, she reached over to the opposite corner of her bed and pulled the soft mesh over both her frame and her son’s, careful not to disturb Crosshairs. One more kiss to the top of her son’s helm, Dotsight slowly closed her optics and prompted to shut down, knowing her son was safe.


End file.
